


Surrendering to Innocence

by AureliaBlack90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Anal Play, BDSM, Brat!Hermione, Choking, Daddy Draco, Daddy Kink, DaddyDom/littlegirl, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, but really this gets filthy, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureliaBlack90/pseuds/AureliaBlack90
Summary: I know that daddy kink is something many people do not understand, and I want to make it clear that there will be no kink shaming here.If you have an issue with age play I suggest you turn back now.Although I did not write this as an educational resource for practicing BDSM or age play in real life, I did include some of the psychology behind it. I think it can be one of the more misunderstood kinks, which is why I addressed that a bit here.One of the other reasons I wrote this is because I’ve found this kink to have very little representation in the Dramione ship, and really wanted to contribute!I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that daddy kink is something many people do not understand, and I want to make it clear that there will be no kink shaming here.  
If you have an issue with age play I suggest you turn back now.  
Although I did not write this as an educational resource for practicing BDSM or age play in real life, I did include some of the psychology behind it. I think it can be one of the more misunderstood kinks, which is why I addressed that a bit here.  
One of the other reasons I wrote this is because I’ve found this kink to have very little representation in the Dramione ship, and really wanted to contribute!  
I hope you enjoy.

“Love, are you almost ready? Our reservation is in half an hour,” Draco called from the sitting room of the lavish suite he had booked for them in Las Vegas. Draco had whisked Hermione away on a surprise anniversary celebration, and he spared no expense when it came to his beautiful wife.

Hermione smirked as she looked at herself in the large bathroom mirror, pleased with the ensemble she’d put together for the evening. She twisted side to side, put another swipe of gloss on her lips and slipped on her stilettos. She glanced in the mirror one last time to check her hair before sauntering past the ridiculously sized bed they had already put to good use earlier that day, and into the sitting room in search of her husband.

Draco was facing away from her with his hands in his pockets, gazing out at the amazing view they had of the Vegas Strip. Hermione had by no means married Draco Malfoy for his money, but she had learned to appreciate the way Draco liked to spoil her - especially when the surprise came with a spectacular view. 

She leaned against the doorframe and admired him for a moment. He looked amazing in a leather jacket that stretched perfectly across his broad shoulders, and a pair of dark jeans that hugged his arse. Even without looking, she knew that he would be wearing a button up with the top 2 buttons undone, revealing the edges of the tattoos that danced across his collar bone. She could picture the ink that sprawled along his arms, angled across his hip bones, spun down his spine. 

She loved running her tongue along the scars he had chosen - a reminder that they were both so much more than their pasts.

The butterflies in her stomach calmed slightly at the sight of him, and after taking an extra moment to admire him, she steeled herself and cleared her throat.

“I’m ready,” she called lightly. He spun around on his heel to face her, and she could tell by the look on his face that she had caught him off guard. His eyes immediately widened and his lips parted in surprise as he took her in.

“What do you think?” She asked shyly, looking up at him from under her lashes before turning in a slow circle. Draco brought a fist up to his mouth and bit his knuckles, a groan escaping his lips. 

“Fuck baby, you look good enough to eat,” he nearly growled. Hermione giggled and sashayed over to him, swinging her hips suggestively. She laid her hands on his chest and kissed him lightly on the jaw. 

“We don’t have time for that right now, Mr. Malfoy,” she quirked. Draco’s hands ran up and down her body, admiring her. 

She had chosen a silky black sheath dress for the occasion. The deep V in both the front and back draped elegantly over her skin, with the hem falling just below the curve of her arse. It showed off her beautifully sun kissed skin, still glowing from her time spent by the pool earlier that day.

A dusting of tiny, bronze sequins was scattered delicately over the dress, almost as if a palm-full of glitter had been tossed across the material. A fishtail braid swept along the back of her head and down over her shoulder, secured with a black satin ribbon. She had left the end of the braid loose, a long stream of her glossy curls trailing down her body. To finish the ensemble, she had gone with pink glossy lips, pink blush across her cheeks, long dark lashes, and a pair of spindly stilettos that nearly had her teetering. 

It was quite the deviation from her everyday look, or even the look she donned for special occasions. Hermione Malfoy was known to the world as a fierce warrior - a force to be reckoned with - elegant, distinguished, powerful. Her mere presence in a room commanded respect, and you could see the power running through her veins merely by the look in her eye. But tonight, she didn’t want to be Hermione Malfoy. She wanted to be someone else, and she wanted to look the part. 

An innocent young girl; a naive damsel in distress. She embodied the opposite of those two things, yet she had been itching to try a taste of what innocent felt like. She was enthralled with the possibility of letting go of control in that way - if only for the night. 

Her and Draco both had a range of darker desires that they had reveled in exploring together over the course of their relationship. And although Hermione had at times enjoyed being a top, she more strongly identified as a submissive. 

But she was now longing for a very specific type of submission - something that they had not yet explored. 

After a sinfully taboo dream Hermione had several months prior, she had been unable to get the idea out of her head. Curiosity and desire had been burning her from the inside out ever since. Even so, it took her several weeks of mulling the dream over before she drew up the courage to share it with Draco.

He had readily agreed to trying the new scene with her, and had none of the qualms she harbored over the rather forbidden nature of the cravings she’d been having. But their conversation had been over a month ago, and she had not yet summoned the courage to initiate it.

When Draco had sprung this trip on her the day before, she knew that it would be the perfect time to finally abandon her hesitation and take the plunge. 

Hermione had been unable to stop herself from spending most of the day fantasizing, and she felt as though she might burst with anticipation. The beginnings of a new game with Draco often left her excited, but this was something else. Just the idea of where the night might take them had her dripping, her panties long since soaked through. 

Draco took his time examining her from head to toe before meeting her eyes with a predatory leer. He ran his hands along her neck and up to her face, delicately cupping her jaw before he leaned in close and whispered to her, “I think I might have to divorce you, Mrs. Malfoy, just so I can marry you all over again.”  
His lips found hers, and a moan slipped from her mouth as he lapped his tongue against her own, a promise of what was to come.

Too quickly Draco pulled away, and Hermione found herself whimpering in protest. He chuckled darkly and pressed kisses down the column of her throat, down her sternum and in between her breasts.

“Is this outfit your way of telling me that you’re going to be a good little girl for me tonight?” He asked softly.

Hermione’s breath caught and she nodded excitedly. She had hoped he would catch on to her plan without her having to expressly ask for it - it was so hard for her to say it out loud. 

“The scene from your dream?”

Hermione started to nod when he gave her a rather stern look and she caught herself. They had a rule between them about clear, verbal communication.

“Yes, the one from my dream, Sir.” She answered, her voice wavering slightly, yet still determined. Draco smiled before continuing to nibble at her skin. She rubbed her thighs together unconsciously, dying for something to relieve the tension that had been building up inside of her all day.

“You've been planning this night for a while, haven’t you Princess?” Her breath caught and she whimpered, clenching her fists as she nodded mutely. Her body thrummed with adrenaline and need, threatening to burst. 

“I have been too, to tell you the truth.” He admitted. “I’m glad you finally worked up the nerve to give it a try.” He smirked at her, as if he had known all along the inner turmoil she had been putting herself through.

“But, if we’re going to do this tonight Hermione, I have one request.” Draco caught her chin and tipped her face to look up into his stern gaze. 

“Anything.” The words fell quickly from her lips without hesitation. He smiled kindly at the way she so earnestly trusted him.

“We’re going to start now, before we leave the room. I’d like for you to submit for the entire evening, even while we’re out in public. Are you up to the task, my love?”

Hermione paused, her head a whirling mess. She had submitted to him out in public before, but she felt that tonight may be different. He was asking for a much bigger commitment to the game than she had expected. Even still, she didn’t have it in her to say no.

“Yes.” She answered softly. Draco’s eyes heated immediately at her acquiesce, and he caught her mouth in a searing kiss.

“You don’t have anything to worry about baby girl, I’ll take care of you tonight.” 

Her breath hitched again at the sentiment and she nodded dumbly, allowing him to guide her to the door. He slipped her coat around her shoulders to ward against the night chill, and pulled her out into the irresistible celebratory atmosphere of the Vegas strip. The excitement in the air was palpable, and as they strolled past the flashing lights, partygoers and newlyweds, limos and glowing fountains and the eiffel tower, she couldn't help but feel as though this was going to be a night to remember. 

So safe and warm tucked against Draco’s side, she easily began the process of sinking into her submission. She took in the sights around her with new eyes, and allowed Draco to take control. It was almost too easy to access that part of her - the part of her that she had kept locked away for so long. She slipped into a new identity - the innocent young girl that she had never gotten to be in real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hubby interrupted while I read this chapter aloud and said; “Well, men do love a bitch that looks like she could fall over at the slightest breeze. She was fine and then… poof, down She went!”
> 
> Don’t worry, I slapped him a bit after I finished laughing. Thanks baby for being the best Alpha!
> 
> I have 5 chapters completed, and will be updating over the next couple weeks. I think I will write 1 or 2 more, but would love some feedback before I continue!  
This has not been beta’d, and although I read my writing over and over before posting, it may not be perfect. Let me know if you see anything glaring. 
> 
> Thanks as always for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning - there’s no smut yet in this chapter, but I promise there will be some soon!

Previously:  
So safe and warm tucked against Draco’s side, she easily began the process of sinking into her submission. She took in the sights around her with new eyes, and allowed Draco to take control. It was almost too easy to access that part of her - the part of her that she had kept locked away for so long. She slipped into a new identity - the innocent young girl that she had never gotten to be in real life. 

***

Chapter 2

Their first stop of the night was to a chic rooftop restaurant and bar that served beautifully crafted tapas-style plates for two. They sat at a small, high top table side by side and enjoyed the lights and glamour that surrounded them. 

Draco ordered a selection of dishes for them to share, as well as a bottle of champagne. When their food arrived, Draco took Hermione’s napkin from the table and smoothed it over her lap. He patted her thigh and heat bloomed across her cheeks at the unexpectedly care laden gesture. She began to reach for her silverware, but Draco laid a gentle hand on her wrist and placed them back into her lap, shaking his head in admonition. 

“Uh uh uh, Daddy’s taking care of you tonight, remember?” Draco murmured quietly into her ear. “Can you keep your hands in your lap like a good little girl, princess?” 

Hermione froze, her heart nearly beating outside of her chest. They had not discussed using that word, and Draco addressing himself as such completely caught her off guard. She looked down at her plate, unable to move, or think, or even breathe. She sat frozen for a few minutes, unaware that Draco was trying to get her attention. 

“Hermione, look at me.” he finally spoke a little louder, in that alpha voice she loved so much - the one that left her feeling like a puddle of mush inside. She forced herself to look up and meet his gaze, her eyes wide and her cheeks beet red. His expression was concerned, yet patient. 

“What color are we, love? You left me there for a second,” he checked in with her, once again lowering his voice. She took a deep, steadying breath and forced the words of admission past her lips.

“Very green, sir.” She gulped and looked down again, catching just the hint of the wide smirk that spread across his face. 

“That’s my girl.” He chuckled knowingly and patted her knee again. She hadn’t expected this of him, but it struck something deep inside of her that she hadn’t yet been able to admit that she wanted. 

Hermione has thought long and hard about what her fantasy had meant, and just what it was she thought she felt she needed from the scene before she finally spoke to Draco about it. They had agreed that it was the nurture, the attention, the discipline that she was looking for in regards to age play. 

Hermione wanted to let go of the weight of her adult responsibilities for a time, and see where it took them.

But they had not discussed the word daddy.

No matter how forbidden it felt, Hermione immediately knew that she loved it.

“You may sip at your drink if you’d like.” Draco continued the scene as though nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. He moved several items from the various dishes onto their plates, cut hers up into small bite sized pieces, and proceeded to bring her fork up to her mouth. 

“Open up for me, baby girl.” He said sternly, keeping his voice quiet enough that only she could hear. Her mouth popped open of its own accord and she accepted the offering readily. She moaned at the flavours on her tongue and the feel of him withdrawing the fork from her mouth.

“That’s my good little girl. What a good listener you are for Daddy.” He crooned indulgently and took a bite for himself. He had never called her good girl before, even when she was submitting. ‘Whore’, ‘bitch’, and ‘Cum-Slut’ had all been fair game in the past - humiliation was definitely one of her kinks. But she had never been called a ‘good girl’ before.

A ripple of pleasure ran through her and she reveled in the new moniker, not even bothering to hide her delight from him. It also occurred to her that clearly, Draco had done some research to prepare for this. She wondered what other surprises he might spring on her. 

The meal proceeded thus, with each of his quiet murmurs of “Open,” and “Good Girl,” and “What did Daddy say about where your hands belong?” leaving her more and more pliant under his command. Every time he called himself Daddy a streak of liquid heat shot through her body, leaving her breathless. 

She was his; she belonged to him; he would take care of her. 

Hermione had experienced subspace only once or twice, and only ever in their bedroom after multiple orgasms. But it had never been like this. She was experiencing an entirely new level of delicious dependency. Her mind was blank except for Draco’s voice, his hand on her knee, the small bites of food as they crossed her lips at Draco’s discretion. He patted her mouth with her napkin and replaced it on her lap; reminded her to take a sip of her drink. It was heady and overwhelming, surprisingly sensual, and heat continued to grow in her abdomen with each passing minute. 

After their meal was finished, Draco ordered them dessert and pulled a rectangular black velvet box from the inside pocket of his coat. He popped the lid and placed it on the table for her to admire. Hermione gasped in surprise at the beautiful diamond necklace that lay within. 

“Happy Anniversary, Baby Girl”.

“Oh Draco, it’s so beautiful!” Hermione exclaimed, coming down slightly from the high she’d drifted into. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, a silent reminder that for the night, it was not appropriate for her to address him as ‘Draco’. They did have some established rules, after all.

A blush spread over her cheeks as she realized her mistake, and she corrected herself softly. 

“I’m sorry......Sir,” she gulped, still unable to say the word that was nearly begging to fall from her lips. “It’s so beautiful. Can you please help me, Sir?”

“Sure, baby.” He took his time drawing her hair away from her neck and laying it against her skin before clasping it. 

It was a white-gold choker studded with tiny diamonds, accented with one large diamond that rested in the hollow of her throat. It felt very much like the leather collar she sometimes wore for Draco at home, and she suspected he had selected such a style with that exact intention. 

Hermione had come to anticipate Draco’s proclivity for showering her in exorbitantly priced jewels, but this felt more precious than some of the others she had received. It was her first day collar, after all. Hermione hasn’t even realized how much she had wanted one until he had clasped it around her neck, and she felt something deep within her click into place. 

Sometimes she wondered if it was possible that Draco might know her better than she knew herself. 

Draco placed kisses along her neck and up to her ear, his breath tickling her and sending another shot of desire through her. 

“There you go. Beautiful diamonds for my beautiful little Princess.” He turned her head towards him and their eyes locked for a moment before his lips crashed against hers roughly. He pulled back far too soon, and Draco chuckled at her pouty lower lip. Hermione was appeased when he gave her a taste of the creme brûlée he had ordered for dessert. 

The only thing that could possibly make the moment any better was if they were sharing the dessert in bed, naked. Hermione hadn’t even realized she had voiced the thought aloud until Draco laughed loudly, placing a kiss against her temple. 

“I agree, Princess. But I’ve got more plans for us this evening that you would be unhappy to miss.” She glared at him playfully in response. 

When they were finished, Draco paid the bill in that unbelievable smooth way in which The Malfoys always handled money, and they proceeded to a neighbouring hotel. He guided her into the fanciest elevator she had ever seen, and Hermione looked at him quizzically when he pressed the button for the top floor. 

What surprise did he have planned next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was beyond excited that the first chapter got so much positive feedback! Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed, it means the world to me! I haven’t begun to work on chapter 6 yet (and possibly a 7th?), so I’d love to know what you’d like to see in the coming chapters! Give me the scenarios you imagine happening between these two, and I’ll see if I can work in your suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:  
He guided her into the fanciest elevator she had ever seen, and Hermione looked at him quizzically when he pressed the button for the top floor.  
What surprise did he have planned next?

Chapter 3

Draco noticed her questioning look as they shout upwards, the glimmering casino below them quickly falling away.

“I promise you’ll see where we’re going in a moment. Patience is a virtue, love.” He scolded her lightly. She harrumphed and rather comically crossed her arms. Draco laughed at her behavior and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her tight to his side.

The ride passed quickly, and when the doors opened with a ding, Hermione couldn’t help the excited squeal that escaped her lips. They stepped out onto yet another rooftop - except instead of a restaurant, it was a crowded nightclub with blaring music and flashing lights. 

“Dancing?!! I love dancing!” She shouted with glee. Hermione had always loved to dance, but she especially loved to dance with Draco. He smiled widely and gave her a peck on the lips. 

“I know you do, and that’s why we’re going to dance for as long as you want. You’ve been such a good girl tonight, my love.” Hermione felt a wave of happiness rise up inside her at the praise and beamed openly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

They slipped right to the front of the long line that was queued outside the elevator doors and with a quick exchange of some cash, they were led to a VIP area that had fairly private seating and a great view of the dance floor below. Draco guided her to the far side of the area, away from most of the other patrons. He chose a cozy little booth lit only by candlelight, leaving them almost entirely hidden in shadow. 

Hermione slid across from him and gazed down at the mob of people dancing below. The dance floor surrounded a large pool, and was lit up with pink and orange lights. Draco ordered drinks from a waiter and Hermione bounced in her seat, eager to get out into the mass of writhing bodies below. They sipped at their drinks and spoke for a few moments before she couldn’t bear to wait anymore, and dragged him down the nearby staircase and out into the chaos. 

Once they were ensconced in the middle of the dance floor Draco took over, spinning her around so that her back was pressed against his chest. As the hypnotic music washed over her, all her focus was drawn to his hands digging into her hip bones, his lips nibbling on her neck, his cock pressing insistently against her arse. She slid her hands up and around his neck, holding onto him desperately as he ran his hands along her sides, tugging at her body and her heart strings simultaneously. His lips ghosted along her jaw and she lost herself in the feel of him, encompassing her so completely. 

Safe, warm, cherished.

One of his hands came to rest on her throat, lightly squeezing, the other low on her abdomen holding her tightly to him as they moved in time with the music. She was aching for more, yet wanting the moment to last forever. 

They danced for what felt like hours until her feet grew tired and Draco could sense she needed a break. They headed back to their table and Draco made her drink a glass of water before ordering them another round. Hermione sat across from him and was quick to pop her feet up onto his knee. 

“Gah, my feet are killing me!” Hermione whined. “Take my shoes off?” She asked demandingly, looking over at him with puppy dog eyes as she sipped noisily from the edge of her glass, the cocktail leaving her deliciously warm inside. 

“Not until you ask me in the appropriate manner, young lady.” He bounced his knee and her feet clunked noisily to the floor. She glared at him and his eyebrows rose challengingly. 

“Don’t give me that look, Hermione. I’ve been lenient all night. You’ve had more than enough time to warm up, and remember our rules. But clearly you’ve been looking for trouble and I should have been more firm from the get-go. If you would like your shoes to be taken off, you need to ask nicely and respectfully. Now repeat after me - ‘Please take off my shoes, Daddy?”

They stared at each other in a silent battle of wills. Hermione felt petulant and embarrassed, and didn’t have it in her to comply with what he was asking of her. She crossed her arms angrily and swung her foot at him, catching him in the shin. 

It couldn’t possibly have hurt him that much, but she immediately realized she had crossed a line by the way his patience fell away and he scowled. He grabbed her ankle tightly, all trace of good humor gone.

“You may not kick me, young lady,” he growled, his eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. Hermione shrunk away, already thoroughly chastised. Unfortunately, he wasn’t done yet.

“I’m appalled by this bratty behavior. I want you to put her head down on this table and think about what you’ve done. You’ve earned yourself a time out.” 

Hermione’s eyes welled up with tears and her lower lip pouted. She knew in the back of her mind that she was acting extremely childishly, but she couldn’t stop the natural responses that were rising up within her. She was in this, for better or worse. 

“But…” She began in protest, but was cut off before she could even start. Draco leaned forward menacingly, both hands planted firmly on the table.

“Don’t even think about it, you little brat. Put your head down on this table right now or I will make you. Are we clear?” 

Hermione could do nothing but slam her upper body down on the table, and hide her face from her husband’s stern gaze in the circle of her arms. 

This isn’t fair, she thought to herself. This is stupid! I’m tired of this game. I’m not a baby, I’m allowed to do and say what I want. I hate it when he’s so strict. 

Hermione ranted in her mind for a few moments, her body stiff and angry. It wasn’t long, however, before she began to come back to herself, and her anger melted away.

She had asked for this. She was in the middle of a scene, a scene she had desperately wanted to play out. Draco had seen that she needed a timeout in order to calm down, and she should be grateful for how well he took care of her. Hermione slowly let her body relax, the petulance melting away. But the more she let go of her frustration, the more she was flooded with embarrassment.

“Princess, are you ready to talk with me like a big girl?” Draco asked gently, having seen her finally begin to relax. Hermione nodded, but kept her head down, her face protected in the circle of her arms.

“Alright then love. Please sit up and look at me.” 

She obeyed reluctantly, looking shyly up at him from under her damp lashes. 

“That’s my good girl. Now, are you ready to tell me what worked you up into such a tizzy?”

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head, still feeling unable to articulate exactly what was going on inside of her.

“Ok, then we’ll start with something else. Can you tell me what you’re feeling right now?”

She stared at him and whispered the word hesitantly.

“Embarrassed.”

Draco paused and nodded thoughtfully.

“Alright, that’s a good start. It's understandable that you’d feel a little embarrassed, because you’re trying something new that’s outside of your comfort zone. But you know you never need be embarrassed around me. And you usually aren’t, even when we’re trying something new. Can you tell me what has you feeling so embarrassed tonight?”

Hermione sat for a moment longer, trying to get up the courage to utter the words. Why was this so damned hard? This was Draco. He knew everything about her. He had seen her at her best, and at her worst. 

But this….. she was worried that this time, it was going to be too much. That she’d be too much. And she didn’t think she could bear it if things went too far, and he laughed at her, or mocked her over it.

“I don’t know if I want to call you…... that word.” She finally whispered. Draco paused thoughtfully.

“You don’t want to? Are you sure that’s what it is, Hermione? If that’s the case, then of course we can move on and forget it. But when I first called myself ‘Daddy’ earlier this evening, you said we were - and I quote - ‘very green’.” 

Draco caught her eye and once again gave her that look. 

“So something tells me it doesn’t have anything to do with you not wanting to say it. In fact, I bet that you’re actually dying to say it.”

The weight of his heavy, stern gaze looking at her as though she was transparent was too much.

Hermione crossed her arms in frustration once more.

“I just… I can’t! It’s too...”

“Too... what love?” He prodded gently.

“Too weird! This is so wrong! I can’t do it!” She panicked, flailing her hands in front of her, fat tears streaming quickly down her face as though a dam had broken inside of her. Draco grabbed her hands and gripped them tightly in his own.

“It is not too weird, my love. Hermione, look at me!” He grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his eyes before he leaned forward and kissed her roughly on the lips. She sniffled and let the tears roll as his kisses worked their healing magic on her spirit. He gripped her face in his hands, willing her to feel his love for her through his lips and fingertips.

Finally her tears slowed, and she pulled away sniffling. 

“Feel a little better, love?” He asked.

“Yes, Sir.” She answered as she wiped her face with a table napkin.

“Good. Then I have something else to ask you. Did you ever call your Father ‘Daddy’?” Hermione thought quietly to herself for a moment, trying to recall.

“No, not really. I always called him ‘Dad’, even when I was little.”

“And have you ever thought of your Father in a sexual way?” Hermione blanched.

“Of course not!” She protested vehemently. Draco chuckled and shook his head.

“Of course not.” He agreed. “Now tell me this - was your Dad ever very nurturing to you when you were a little girl? Did he snuggle with you, hold you, listen to you? Was he comforting to you?”

Hermione’s eyes began to well up again at his questioning. She had always longed for those things from her Dad, but had never received them. Draco wiped away the tears from her cheeks in understanding.

“You are so strong all the time Hermione, but there’s a part of you that’s still that little girl, longing to be nurtured by a man who loves you. This isn’t about sexualizing your relationship with your Father; it’s about fulfilling the need you have to be taken care of. I’ve known that that’s what this was about ever since the day you shared your dream with me. It’s never seemed weird to me and you have nothing to be embarrassed about, okay?”

Hermione nodded slowly, her heart rate finally beginning to settle as Draco reasoned with her.

“I’m here to take care of you tonight. And I didn’t agree to this scene simply to appease you. I want this. I’ve been thinking about this probably just as much as you have, Princess. You’re mine, and I’m yours, just like we always have been. You’re safe with me, to be your whole self, and explore this side of you that you’ve kept hidden away. I want you like this, Hermione, submitted to me, trusting in me. Please, let me take care of you. Trust me to take care of you.” 

Hermione stared at her husband with wide eyes and took a deep breath. She wiped at her eyes, feeling overwhelmed with love in her heart for the man across from her. She nodded and smiled softly.

“Okay. I trust you.” She agreed. Draco smiled and brought one of her hands up to his mouth, brushing the back softly with his lips.

“So are you ready to continue now, princess?” He turned her hand over and kissed her palm, then the tips of her fingers, pulling in several of her digits to suck on them lightly. Butterflies welled up inside of her, and she nodded. 

“Alright. Then let’s try again, shall we?” Hermione nodded, gearing up for what she knew he was about to ask her to do. 

“Then please ask me to help with your shoes in a way that’s appropriate.”  
Hermione took a deep breath and for what felt like the billionth time that night, steeled her nerves. 

“Can you please help me with my shoes, Daddy?” She whispered timidly. Draco smiled adoringly and reached across the table, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and cupping her face.

“That’s my good girl.” He said softly. “Put your feet up onto Daddy’s lap and I’ll help you.” 

Hermione shuddered as he spoke. There was just something about that word...Daddy... that made a shot of liquid heat course through her every time she heard it. She carefully offered one foot to him and then the other, enjoying his attention as he caressed her legs and silently unclasped the stilettos, letting them clunk to the floor. 

Hermione moaned when Draco began to massage the balls of her feet, moving up her shins, her calves, her thighs. She grabbed her unfinished cocktail and slouched back against the wall of the booth. She felt around with her tongue for the straw that she knew was somewhere in her glass while keeping her eyes locked on Draco over the rim. Draco laughed at her antics, and when she finally found it she popped it in her mouth and sucked, meeting his eyes hotly as she hollowed her cheeks.

Draco’s hands gripped her legs tightly, clearly aware at the suggestive hint behind her stare, before pushing her feet off of him abruptly. Hermione jerked forward as her bare feet hit the ground and she started protest, but before she could get the words out he had plucked the glass from her hand. He pulled hard on her braid, wrenching her towards him so that she hovered awkwardly, half standing over the table. He kept one hand tightly wrapped around her braid while the other came to grip her chin. 

The logical part of her brain had resurfaced slightly during their discussion, but in one swift moment Draco had her plummeting easily back into submission. He knew how much she loved being man-handled by him.

“Are you trying to tease Daddy, baby girl?” He whispered, his voice low and deadly serious. “Because that would be quite naughty, and you know what happens to little girls that are naughty.”

Hermione drew in a ragged breath, the words tumbling naturally from her lips before she even consciously thought them.

“I’m sorry Daddy, I’ll be good, I promise!” she pleaded, once again deeply immersed in the scene. Draco smirked triumphantly at the way he had finally gotten her to unconsciously call him Daddy. He gripped her jaw tightly, unrelenting, and emitted a low growl. 

“Don’t even bother, princess. You know by now that your pleading gets you nowhere.” He chuckled darkly at the whimper that escaped her lips, and caressed her chin consideringly.His voice took on an unexpected air of carelessness. 

“After all, how is my baby girl ever going to learn if I don’t give her the punishment she’s due?” 

He met her eyes and she felt herself drowning in his gaze. It was heady, to be completely under his control. The relief her body and mind both felt as she finally let herself become fully immersed, holding nothing back, was palpable to both of them. 

Now that her hesitation had dissipated fully, it was time to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a gamble here, digging further into the concept of daddy kink, and I hope that it came across as natural and is received well. I would love to hear your thoughts in a comment! 
> 
> The next chapter is pretty much ready and I promise it has the smut you’ve been waiting for. I’ll post that in just a few days!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several days ago, there was a post on the Strictly Dramione Facebook group asking if there are any DD/lg Dramione fics, and I was surprised by the amount of people that posted expressing mutual interest in reading some! It made me glad that I’ve decided to take the opportunity to add to the fandom in this way. 
> 
> Finally we’ve reached the beginning of the smut! Hope you enjoy and I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments.

Previously: 

_“After all, how is my baby girl ever going to learn if I don’t give her the punishment she’s due?” _

_He met her eyes and she felt herself drowning in his gaze. It was heady, to be completely under his control. The relief her body and mind both felt as she finally let herself become fully immersed, holding nothing back, was palpable to both of them. _

_Now that her hesitation had dissipated fully, it was time to play. _

** _Chapter 4_ **

Draco paused, thinking through his next move. Hermione waited with baited breath until finally, he seemed to come to a decision.

“However…. the punishment I have in mind for this evening will have to wait until we have a little more privacy.” Hermione sagged forward - either in relief or disappointment, she wasn’t sure.

“But,” he continued, “I think I _am_ going to put that sassy mouth of yours to good use. If you’re a really good girl and follow my directions exactly, you might even get a reward after your punishment later. Would you like that baby?”

Hermione’s heart fluttered excitedly. 

“Yes, Daddy, I promise I’ll listen,” she replied eagerly. 

“Good girl. Now we’re both going to slide towards the end of the table. There, that’s good.” Although they were already mostly in shadow, sliding towards the far side of the booth lent them even more privacy. 

“Now slide under the table and sit at my feet.” He waited expectantly but Hermione hesitated. Draco’s gaze grew stern once more. 

“Don’t even think about arguing with me, or I will be adding to your punishment.” he growled. Hermione grew demure and nodded compliantly. 

“Sorry, Daddy” she apologised, and promptly slid beneath the table. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that despite the lack of a tablecloth, she was almost completely hidden in shadow. She would be completely unnoticed unless someone looked directly underneath the table. 

Draco’s hands found her head and pulled her so close that her knees were directly between his feet. He pushed lightly on the side of her face, and Hermione pliantly rested her head on his inner thigh. He stroked her neck in approval, and she drew in a shuddering breath.

The outline of his cock was quite visible from this angle, and it was just a few inches away from where her nose rested on his leg. She struggled to stay still as excitement pooled in her belly. 

“There you go, princess. Are you going to be a good little girl for Daddy, or are you going to be a brat and fight me all night?” He asked, continuing to run his hands along her neck, face, and shoulders. Hermione’s body was practically humming in anticipation, her mouth salivating with the need to have his cock in her mouth. She shook her head quickly, eager to show compliance. 

“No Daddy, I’ll be good, I promise.” She whispered, bouncing slightly on her toes, unable to contain herself. Draco chuckled again. 

“You know, it never gets old, taunting you like this. It also never ceases to surprise me how much of a dirty little  _ slut  _ you can be.” As he emphasised the T in slut, he slid his hand around her throat and squeezed. She gasped in surprise.

“But as long as you’re  _ my  _ little slut, I’ll allow it. Are you ready to put that dirty mouth of yours to work?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” she readily agreed - both because she loved having his warm, hard length in her mouth and she was also hoping for a good reward later on. Draco unzipped his pants and slid them down slightly before releasing himself for her. Hermione watched mesmerized as he gripped his hardened length and stroked it tantalizing slow. 

Without thinking, she leaned forward and licked his head, groaning at how perfect he felt on her tongue. She leaned in for another taste, but Draco pulled back and caught her by the throat, squeezing hard as he reprimanded her. 

“Did I  _ say  _ you could lick me, you little brat?” Hespoke softly - sweetly even - like there was nothing he liked better than the feel of her fragile windpipe crushed beneath his hand. After a moment he released her and she gasped, lights popping into her vision. Everything else fell away - the sounds of the pulsing music, the din of the other patrons, the embarrassment she had been harboring for months over this deeply seated desire to fully submit to Draco. She was floating, weightless, serene - nothing existed outside of the man in front of her and the growing need building inside of her. 

“No Daddy, I’m sorry Daddy. Please,  _ please _ can I taste your cock? I want your cock, Daddy. I  _ need _ you,” she whined shamelessly. She couldn’t see his face, but she could feel his approval in the way he ran his fingers along the side of her neck and into her hair. 

“I  _ do _ so love it when you beg, Princess. Tell me more about how much you want my cock.”

“Oh Daddy, I want your cock so badly!” She panted and nuzzled her face against his knee, careful to keep her hands - and tongue - to herself. “I want you in my mouth, I need to feel you on my tongue, Daddy. Please,  _ please _ can I have you in my mouth? I promise I’ll be so good, Daddy.” 

“I suppose since you’ve begged so prettily, I’ll allow it,” He agreed indulgently.

His hand gripped her throat once more and he pulled her face towards him, sliding his cock into her open and waiting mouth. Hermione swirled her tongue around the velvety head with a groan of satisfaction. She loved the feel of his warm length probing against her lips. She sucked sloppily, noisily, drool leaking from the corners of her mouth. Draco hummed in pleasure and tugged at her braid as she began running her tongue from the base to the tip, lapping at him as though he were a delicious treat. 

“Good girl, take my cock into your pretty mouth.” Draco moaned and pressed a hand against the back of her head, guiding her to take in his entire length. She couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her at the feel of his hand in her hair, and she opened a little wider to allow him to slide in and out of her mouth more easily. She lapped at the underside of his cock in that spot she knew he loved, and sucked just his head into her mouth, reveling in the taste of the precum that had gathered there. She loved the feel of his thick, heavy cock on her tongue. 

He allowed her control for only a few moments before he wrapped his fingers around her throat once more and squeezed. She obediently released him with a loud  _ pop _ . 

“That’s enough, my sweet little slut,” he rasped. And without warning, he hooked his thumbs into the corners of her mouth and yanked her roughly down onto his cock, past her tongue and deep into her throat.

Hermione choked at the unexpected change of pace and her eyes watered at the intrusion. Draco tangled his fingers in her curls and pulled her back slightly for a short reprieve before once more pushing her head back down to take in his entire length.

For a split second Hermione almost began to struggle, but she forced herself to take a breath through her nose and relax her jaw completely. She was rewarded for her submission with another ‘ _ good girl’,  _ and she couldn’t help the squeal of desire and pleasure-pain that shot through her as he plunged even deeper inside her throat, nearly past what she could stand. She swallowed reflexively and gasped another shuddering breath. It wasn’t enough air, not nearly enough, but she didn’t care. Her body thrummed with desire as his fingertips caressed the sides of her face in appreciation, a gentle contrast to the stark assault upon her mouth.

“That’s a good little slut, taking my cock so perfectly into your throat.” Draco pulled out slightly and she heaved a breath before he plunged back inside her warmth. Hermione gulped reflexively and he moaned. She swallowed again, amazed at the way he seemed to slip even deeper, her throat finally beginning to relax. She whined in desperation as he moved her head faster, slipping in and out, sliding along her hot tongue.

Saliva dripped messily out of corners of her mouth and dripped all down her front as he relentlessly used her for his pleasure. Rather than be put off, Hermione felt herself grow even more wet at the blatant vulgarity of it. The slurping and squelching sounds escaping her lips felt oddly satisfying and head shot through her once more.

“Fuck you feel so good, princess. Yes, just like that, take my cock like a good little slut,” he whispered. Luckily he spoke quietly, because just as he finished speaking a waiter arrived at their table. 

The waiter must have realized something was going on, because clearly Draco had been talking to  _ someone.  _ But if he had noticed, he said nothing as he asked if there was anything else Draco needed. 

Hermione’s heart beat impossibly fast and Draco’s hand tightened around her neck - a reminder that she should remain in her submissive position. He stilled for only a moment before he continued to move her head back and forth at a slower pace as he conversed with the waiter. 

Hermione’s body pounded with adrenaline and she vaguely realized he was asking some asinine question about the menu to keep the waiter there even longer. Draco silently gripped her jaw in his hand and directed her to suck just the head of his cock. She sucked and lapped at him greedily, the skin of his head silky smooth and weeping for her. She shook with the strain it took her to keep quiet, and even though there was little chance the waiter could see her, it felt incredibly naughty to have Draco’s cock in her mouth with someone standing so close by. 

She  _ had _ always been a bit of a exhibitionist. Suddenly she on the verge of an orgasm, and he hadn’t even touched her below the shoulders yet! She took several deep breaths through her nose, trying to calm herself down.

Finally the waiter left the table and Draco slammed her head back down on his cock unexpectedly, forcing his way back into her throat. She swallowed his head down heee throat and he squeezed her jaw tightly while praising her for keeping quiet. 

“What a good little slut you are, sucking my cock so patiently. You’re such a good girl for Daddy.” His words were stilted, and she could tell he was close. “In fact, you’ve been so good I want you to touch that tight little cunt of yours. Can you do that for Daddy?” He asked as he continued to slide her head rapidly back and forth on his cock.

“Oh fuck yes, Daddy!” she garbled, and immediately hitched up her dress and spread her knees wide. She slid her fingers into her panties and through her sopping folds, a high pitch whine escaping her as she found her clit. He pounded against the back of her throat - completely cutting off her air supply - and her body shook as she fought against her impending orgasm. She jerked her hips, rutting against her fingers and was just about to come when he treacherously denied her.

“Don’t you dare cum until I say, Princess. You know your orgasms belong to me,” he growled in warning. She groaned in pained frustration and abandoned her clit, and instead stuck two fingers deep inside her aching pussy, rubbing against her fingers as much as possible in the strained position she was in. 

Just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore,  _ she couldn’t breath, his hand was closed too tightly around her esophagus, his cock was too far down her throat, she needed to come so fucking badly, wasn’t he close?... _ She felt him jerk sharply, pounding into her as jets of hot cum coated her throat and slid erotically down into her belly. She swallowed automatically and her vision grew blurry, head spinning from lack of air. She shuttered against her fingers with him in unison, so close to tumbling over the edge, but cried in frustration when he pulled out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her arm up to stop her from finishing.

“What did I say about your orgasms, baby girl?” Draco rasped as he caught his breath. He pushed the table a few inches away to look down at her, and Hermione met his gaze with tears collecting in her eyelids, frustrated beyond belief. She groaned and rested her head against Draco’s knee and curled up against his leg. Draco brushed her hair out of her face and wiped her mouth gently with a napkin before offering her a glass of water. He murmured gently to her as she relaxed into him, sipping her water and letting her heart rate slow.

“What a good little girl you are, taking my cock down your throat and swallowing every last drop of my cum.” His eyes sparkled darkly, and her heart rate picked back up again at the intensity of his gaze. He pulled gently on her wrists and she followed his silent direction to come up from under the table. 

He pushed the table farther away from the bench, and turned her so that she was perched on his lap, facing away from him. He slid his hands down her sides and underneath her dress, skimming them along her thighs and dangerously close to her pussy. 

“I think you deserve a little treat after that performance baby girl. What do you say?” And as he stroked her clit through her sopping wet panties, Hermione knew she was done for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the time I saw the FB post asking about DD/lg fics, commenting had been turned off because of the amount of kink shaming going on. I just want to say in response to one of the comments - this kink is not anti-feminist or based on gender stereotypes. I also don’t believe that it’s portraying women as weak or incapable. 
> 
> This kink is born out of one of our basic human needs: to be cared for and nurtured. When you have a lack of that as a child, you have to figure out how to fill that deficit as an adult. What I’ve found effective in my own healing is a lot of self compassion, and receiving that love and nurture from my husband in a variety of different ways. That being said, I’m not an expert on this. I’ve personally explored many different areas of BDSM, age play included, but I would not label myself as a little. 
> 
> Being a human on this crazy planet is hard, and we all have different needs born out of our circumstances. I’d love to hear your thoughts on this rather heated topic, as well as your thoughts on the story thus far. If you have any suggestions for improvement or anything you’d like to see in future chapters I’d love to hear them.


End file.
